


Dye

by nosecrinkle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: They had danced around each other for ages. Everything they did was painfully slow. When they finally began interacting, Kylo was elated. They spoke more and more often. Hux finally agreed to go on a date.It wasn’t what Kylo had expected – Hux never was.





	Dye

They had danced around each other for ages. Everything they did was painfully slow. When they finally began interacting, Kylo was elated. They spoke more and more often. Hux finally agreed to go on a date.

It wasn't what Kylo had expected – Hux never was.

The first date was in broad daylight. A meal and a stroll in the nearest park.

They went on five dates before Hux allowed even the most casual of touches.

Seven dates in, Hux surprised Kylo by kissing him goodnight. He cupped Kylo's cheek, but stepped away before Kylo could pull him close.

When Kylo finally found himself in Hux's flat; Hux's _bed_ , he could hardly believe it. He had lost track of when this all started.

Hux was hurt, Kylo knew. He didn't know who, he didn't know what, but he _knew._

Hux was so soft, so _warm_ beneath him. The softest sounds Kylo had ever heard anyone make kept escaping Hux's parted lips, swollen and wet from Kylo's attentions.

Kylo _wanted._

Kylo opened Hux's shirt, button by button, moving slowly down his body. He pulled the shirt tails out of Hux's slacks.

He paused.

The hair trailing down Hux's abdomen was red – _orange._

The lack of movement pulled Hux's eyes open, his attention back on Kylo's face. ”Something the matter?” he asked breathlessly.

Kylo looked between the mop of dark brown hair atop Hux's head and the bright red hair under his fingers.

Kylo smiled in disbelief. ”No, this is just … unexpected.” The pubic hair made a soft, coarse sound under Kylo's fingers as he touched it.

Hux laid back down, runnning a hand down his face. ”I usually shave it. Haven't had time for _anything_ , lately.”

Hux had a hand in his hair, pulling Kylo's attention to it. Kylo frowned and moved up, body covering Hux's. He ran his own hand through Hux's hair. A few of the strands were stiff from leftover product. Using both hands, Kylo smoothed the hair down, inspecting the part between his fingers.

”You dye your hair?”

It was a redundant question. The new growth spoke for itself. A few millimeters of Hux's hair roots were the same color as his pubic hair, bright against his pale skin.

Kylo frowned, loosening his grip on the strands. He tilted Hux's face up toward him.

”Why?”

”I look too much like my father.”

Kylo sensed the hurt again. There was a weight to that statement that he couldn't grasp. Looking at Hux's eyes, Kylo noticed the color of his face. A few eyelashes were the wrong color too. Golden next to what was now obviously dyed eyelashes. His brows were the same.

”I used to dye my hair too. Wasn't as sophisticated at this,” Kylo said, tugging gently at the strands, still grasped between his fingers. ”I thought pink was a great idea.”

Hux's laughter startled him.

”If you blushed as easily then as you do know, the colors most have clashed _terribly._ ”

Kylo grinned. ”It looked positively dreadful,” he said, lightly mocking Hux's accent. ”I loved it though. It was fun.”

Kylo settled more comfortably on top of Hux, knowing the mood had shifted into something else. ”The red must make your eyes look amazing.”

Hux turned his head in a surprisingly bashful manner.

Kylo smiled and tucked his face into the crook of Hux's neck, kissing him softly. ”Can I call you _red_?”

”Absolutely not,” Hux huffed.

”What about baby?”

”Hux is already a nickname, you know.”

Kylo sat up a bit, locking eyes with Hux. ”Everyone calls you that. That's no fun. I'm special, I need my own.”

” _Special_? Says who?”

”I'm you boyfriend,” Kylo whined softly.

Hux tensed beneath him. ”Says who?”

”Me. I do.” Kylo kissed his nose. ”Unless you don't want me to be. But you should tell me because I ordered a flower delivery for your birthday and if I'm not your boyfriend, I need to call and cancel, otherwise that could get awkward.”

”Flowers?” Hux looked like his was about to cry.

Kylo shrugged, looking away shyly. ”Everyone should get flowers on their birthday. Flowers are nice.”

It was Hux's turn to cup Kylo's face. ”Thank you,” he whispered. ”I would like for you to be my boyfriend.”

”Yeah?” Kylo smiled.

”Yeah,” Hux confirmed. ”I've never had one, so I'm gonna need an adjustment period.”

”We've been dating for months, it's not gonna be that different.”

Hux rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms tightly around Kylo's neck. ”I think it will be,” he whispered and kissed Kylo, slow and sweet.

Kylo giggled against his lips, sinking further into Hux's arms.

 

 

 


End file.
